


Roaming

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-06
Updated: 2004-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex calls. Clark watches. Then things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaming

**Author's Note:**

> For Ilexa, who always makes me smile and therefore deserves this--along with anything else she desires. Many, many thanks to Celli, Caro, and Meret, all of whom betaed. This fic is much more polished because of them.

Clark's cellphone rang when he was almost across town already. He checked the display, smiled, and answered.

"Lex."

"Hey, Clark. I just got home. Are you still out patrolling?"

"No, I'm done for tonight. What are you up to?"

"Well..." Lex's voice dropped into the husky-sexy range that gave Clark goosebumps. "I was wondering. Do you still have that meeting in the morning?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, I was just hoping...You're probably too tired."

By now Clark had neared the penthouse. Should he tell Lex he was here? He thought he might just wait to see what Lex was thinking. It seemed like Lex had a plan, and it was often to his benefit to let those plans play out.

"What did you have in mind?" he purred into the phone.

"Mm. Well, if you were here...but you're not."

"What would you do if I were there, Lex?" He could hear Lex moving through the penthouse, and he was intrigued.

"Well. I'd help you out of your suit and," it sounded like Lex was juggling the phone, "put you in a hot bath." He sighed and Clark heard the unmistakable, if quiet, sound of splashing water.

"Would you join me in the bathtub?"

"Mm. Maybe. But first, I'd wash your back." Clark could hear water trickling, and imagined it flowing from a washcloth down smooth skin. He pictured Lex running the cloth down his own chest while he thought about Clark.

Clark was getting so wrapped up in images of Lex that he'd almost forgotten where he was. He landed softly on the patio, but paused before going inside. He wanted to know where this fantasy of Lex's was going next.

"Yeah. I like that, Lex."

"I know you do." Lex's voice was smug. But sexy. "Then what should I do?"

"Reach around from behind me and wash my chest."

"Yeah. And I'd have to lean over you to reach. I'd breath in your ear...lick your neck."

"You'd make me shiver." Clark was almost whispering now. "But I'd lean into you anyway."

"You would. And I'd have to taste more of that gorgeous skin. I'd run my hands over your chest, brushing over your nipples, while I kissed your neck."

Clark was unconsciously following Lex's instructions, rubbing his own hand over his chest, across his nipples. He sucked in a quiet breath as he stood in the night air. "Yeah, Lex, I feel you."

"You do? That's good. Now I'm bringing the washcloth back up your chest..."

Finally he opened his eyes--Clark hadn't even realized he'd closed them--and looked into the apartment. He looked past all the intervening walls until he reached the bathroom. And Lex.

Lex was lying in the bathtub, stretched out with the phone in one hand and a washcloth in the other. He ran the washcloth across his own chest just as he described doing the same to Clark.

"I'm pouring water over your head and washing your hair."

As Clark watched the water stream down Lex's face, over his closed eyes, Clark's cock pressed insistently against the fabric of his costume.

He watched the washcloth slide deliberately down Lex's chest again, with Lex purring in his ear, and finally he had to touch himself. He rubbed his hand along the length of his cock and groaned. At the same time, he watched Lex's hand disappear under the water so he could stroke himself.

"Jesus," Clark whispered.

"Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you hard for me yet?"

"Oh yeah." Clark had begun moving stealthily through the penthouse during this exchange, and now he was standing just outside the open bathroom door. He heard Lex's sigh over the phone while he watched him shift restlessly in the tub.

"Hey," Lex murmured, "remind me again why you aren't here?"

Clark stepped through the door and carefully took the phone out of Lex's hand. Lex stiffened at the unexpected contact, but then relaxed so quickly it was almost unnoticeable.

As Clark laid the phones down, Lex reached up with one arm, tangling his fingers in the dark curls and pulling until their lips met.

The kiss was languid, like a long soak in a tub, but deepened quickly. When they pulled apart, Lex regarded Clark with half-closed eyes.

"Why are you still dressed?"

Clark smiled and stood. He slowly stripped off his costume while Lex watched. Once he was naked, he stood still until Lex held out a hand toward him.

"Come here."

Clark complied easily, taking Lex's hand and stepping into the tub. Clark maneuvered them both until he was stretched out comfortably with Lex nestled between his legs, his head leaning back against Clark's shoulder.

Lex peered up at Clark. "I thought I was supposed to be taking care of you here." A half-smile ghosted across his face.

"Well," Clark replied as one hand slipped across Lex's chest and then down over his stomach, "you just looked so...comfortable. I decided to pamper you instead."

"Mm. Can't argue with that logic," Lex murmured. Then he reached one arm back to pull Clark's head down to him again. The kiss could have been awkward at that angle, but it wasn't. As usual, they simply fit.

As the kiss intensified, Clark's hands explored. They swept down Lex's stomach, along the outside of his thighs, then up the sensitive inside.

Lex groaned and twined his fingers harder into Clark's hair.

One of Clark's hands settled on Lex's hip while the other brushed across Lex's cock, causing him to gasp into Clark's mouth. Clark grasped Lex's cock and pumped it slowly once. Twice. On each pass, Clark pressed his thumb against the sensitive head.

Lex was starting to pant. He released Clark's mouth and wriggled against him, thrusting gently into Clark's fist. He pressed his ass down against Clark's hard length. Clark was certain he'd done that on purpose, and groaned in appreciation. He used the hand on Lex's hip to guide Lex's movement. Soon Clark's cock was slipping in and out of the valley of Lex's ass while Lex's cock thrust in and out of Clark's fist. The water sliding over their skin and between them, sloshing against the sides of the tub, just added to the sensuality of their movements.

Finally Lex, breathing hard now, ground out, "Clark- God- I want you inside me. Please."

Clark groaned again and buried his face in Lex's neck. "Jesus, Lex, are you sure? No lube..."

"Don't care," Lex panted. "Soap- Anything!"

Clark laughed a little wildly and reached for a nearby bottle. It turned out to be bath oil; much better than soap. Reaching between them, he generously applied the oil, then used both hands on Lex's hips to maneuver him into position.

When the head of Clark's cock pressed against Lex, they both groaned in anticipation. Lex tried to push down but could find no leverage in the water.

"Fuck. Now, Clark. _Now_."

Clark gently pressed down on Lex's hips, entering him slowly, giving Lex's body time to adjust. A few gentle thrusts and he was fully inside Lex. They both sighed and Clark held them still for a moment.

They began to move almost as one, Lex pressing down as best he could while Clark thrust up into him. Clark needed both hands to steady Lex in the water, so Lex, when he could no longer stand not being touched, finally fisted his own cock.

Lex thrust into his own hand and then back into Clark while Clark breathed heavily against Lex's neck.

"Lex. Oh god. Lex," Clark panted breathlessly. A few more thrusts and Clark thought he might see stars. He sped up his thrusts and then came deep inside Lex, crying out Lex's name and making Lex shout with him.

Clark wrapped one arm around Lex, pulling him tight against his chest, and wrapped his other hand around Lex's hand, still moving on his own cock. With their combined effort, Lex's orgasm quickly followed Clark's and they both lay in the bathtub panting.

After a moment, Lex chuckled weakly.

Clark lifted his head and looked at Lex quizzically.

Lex smiled at him. "I had no idea this would be the result of a little innocent phone sex."

Clark grinned, then tried to leer. "Innocent, Lex?"

Lex laughed outright now. "You know that look never works for you. And stop pouting. Come on, let's get out of here and go to bed before the water gets cold."

He got out and pulled Clark after him, wrapping him in a soft towel.

Clark smiled and kissed him, then headed for the bedroom.

Lex followed, pausing first to carefully gather up both phones.

(end)


End file.
